fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Amulets of Wonder
Plot Mario, Luigi, and Peach go vacationing to Lavalava Island for the summer, but a strange force has altered reality and made a villanous clone of Mario called Dark Mario, and it kidnaps Luigi and Peach! Mario is sent flying to an abandonded village on the island and finds a courageous little Yoshi named Yoshamin, and the two start their quest to the main village. Prolouge - The Amulets Of Wonder Mario and Yoshimin venture through the woods, fighting various enemies as they travel, displaying Yoshamin's Gulp and Ground Pound Abilities. On their way through, they find a annoying Fuzzy character who they fight, Frizzy then races off. They continue and Mario and Yoshimin, they soon approach a large fortress, a storm of beanies race out and Mario has to use his hammer to get rid of all the beanies, then he goes inside the fortress, King Beanie is there, he starts to fight Mario, but by using gulp to spit King Beanie's explosive beans back at him, they were able to defeat this gigantic beanie. Mario and Yoshamin continue through the other side of the fortress to the bridge. Meanwhile, Peach and Luigi are trapped in Murio's towering castle, Luigi must disguse himself as a soilder and listen in on Dark Mario's plan before being discovered and thrown out of the castle. Luigi is sent flying to an unknown location. That location is Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Kammy are resting when Luigi crashes through the roof. They first try to fight Luigi, but he explains what happened. Bowser, enraged that someone kidnapped Peach without his permission, goes out to find her, dragging Kammy and Luigi as well. Mario and Yoshamin then return to Lavalava Village to see the Yoshi Chief, Who is upset that the tribe was attacked under his pretection, he reccomends that Mario see Merlon for advice, Mario travels to Merlon's hut, who tells Mario to go to Fumbling Factory to look a mysterious item known as a Amulet of Wonder. By getting Seven of them, the user becomes near invincible. Mario and Yoshamin start their journey to keep the stones from the wrong hands. Meanwhile, Peach worries about Luigi, but then a young Star Kid flies in, Peach mistakes him for Twink, but the Star introduces himself as Sunbright, the newest star to be raised to the sky, and he agrees to help Peach, and gives Mario special running shoes, so after the delivery is made, Mario and Yoshamin start off to Fumbing Factory. Chapter 1 - Frantic Panic at the Factory Mario and Yoshamin arrive at the factory grounds, but before they go in, they have to battle an inraged Robotic Chain Chomp. Tubba Blubba, who is the factory manager, says that strange things have been happening since his trade partner, who also happens to be Huff N. Puff, gave him a strange stone before mysteriously dissapearing, Tubba Blubba requests that Mario looks for clues inside the factory, and he employs him. Mario begins looking around the factory with Yoshamin, he then approaches the boiler room but a strange being knocks him out, he wakes up in the infirmary. A young Magikoopa girl is taking care of him, she introduces herself as Magitilda, She wants to help Mario find out the mysterious happenings so she joins the party. The gang, using Magitilda's tattle abilities, head towards a large maze in one of the storage houses. They see Huff 'N Puff mysteriously tied up and the gang rescue him. Huff N. Puff doesn't remember a thing after he entered the maze. So Mario, Yoshamin and Magitilda ask for help and the janitor, Scrubba, reccomends they check out the boiler room, So the gang head towards the mysterious Boiler room, they are attacked by a monsterous Chain Chomp, After they defeat it they go further in towards the main boiler, when they get there, Scrubba is revealed to have kidnapped Huff N. Puff, stolen the amuet and done everything. The three have to fight him, and using the Amulet, Scrubba powers up to a Medusa-like form. But using Magitlida's spells, he is defeated. They then collect the Amulet. Peach is waiting for Sunbright to return from bringing Mario the shoes, Sunbright arrives, claiming to have stopped at McGoombas for a snack. Peach asks Sunbright if he could find anything in the castle, Sunbright says he found a secret passageway to the conference room. Peach uses it and finds out that the next Amulet is on Railroad Ridge. Peach is captured, but Sunbright escapes to tell Mario. Meanwhile, Bowser, Kammy, and Luigi are searching in the part of Lavalava Island where Mario met Yoshamin, they find King Beanie's abandoned fortress, Luigi wants to avoid it, but Bowser and Kammy drag the Green-plad plumber inside, where they blow it up and sent flying into the distance. Mario and his team return to Lavalava Village where Sunbright tells them Peach's message, They start off for Railroad Ridge, but have to take the Lavalava Express to get there. Chapter 2 - Rock n' Roll on Railroad Ridge After arriving at the railroad, They are greeted by Lumpy the Coalcass, who tells them that the railroad yard has been in a panic lately, so he lets Mario become the driver of Puffy the Train, who takes an instant liking to Mario, so he takes him to the central yard, but Puffy is sent steering out of control on an old line, making him crash. So while Puffy is being repaired, Mario works in the carridges, trying to look for more clues. But a strange figure switches the points at an intersection and causes a runaway, working together with the conductor, a Kritter named K. Lunk, best known for dropping things, they are able to stop the train before it falls off a cliff, Puffy is repaired and brings the passengers home. K. Lunk thanks Mario and decides to join the party, in a battle against Frizzy in his Clasher, K. Lunk demostrates his Wrench abilities by knocking Frizzy out of his vehicle and destroying it. Mario and K. Lunk have to bring a special cargo down the track, but Puffy is runaway into an old temple, where Mario and K. Lunk must ride Puffy through the tunnels, they have to throw a wrench at the door ahead. After they enter, they find Lumpy, tied up, while a Dry Bones laughs sinesiterly, the Dry Bones reveals himself as Levelle, he used to work on the railroad, but Puffy ran over him by accident, that's why he made Puffy crash, so the battle starts, the strategy is that K. Lunk throws his wrench at Levelle, which makes him collapse into bones and Mario has to whack as many bones as he can away before Levelle stands back up. After Levelle's defeat, The gang claim the Amulet. With Peach, Sunbright has returned and is talking to Peach, Peach decides to eavesdrop on Dark Mario again, Dark Mario is talking with a large Tap-Tap saying "Look for it in Mt. Muncher", Peach reconizes Mt. Muncher as the Mushroom Kingdom's highest mountain, but they are caught and Sunbright escapes to tell Mario. With Bowser, they are trying to get into Fumbling Factory, but the electric fence keeps them out, they awaken an angry Robo-Chomp, and it angrily chases after Bowser and Kammy, but nuzzles Luigi. The gang soon return to Lavalava Village, Sunbright informs them of Mt. Muncher's amulet, so the gang start off for Mt. Muncher. Chapter 3 - Amulet in the Sky The gang soon reach Mt. Muncher, but Frizzy returns in a freezing fit, so Mario beats him easily. As they venture further up Mt. Muncher, they reach and old rickety bridge, they start to go across but it dissapears halfway across and the gang are sent spiraling into the snowy canyon. They wake up in a village, and they go to look for a way to get back up. They soon decide to stay at the village intil they find a way out, but on their way back from exploring, something drops a lump on them, knocking them unconcious. They are found by a female Potted Ghost and brought back to a small cottage. At the cottage, The Potted Ghost's Family introduce themselves as Bryony, Violet, Dandelion, and Sprout, Sprout being the smallest, Mario introduces himself as well, but Sprout glomps him, saying that he's wanted to meet Mario all his life, Mario explains his quest and that he needs help, Sprout begs his parents to let him join, they finally give in and Sprout is christened a member. They soon head towards the bridge, Mario has to use Sprout's invisibility to get across the bridge, and soon they get to the other side, they have to climb a treacherous mountain, and soon they get to the highest point on Mt. Muncher, but a vine appears to lead up to the sky, so they use it, and come face to face with Tap Tap the Flabby, who is one of Murio's servants, so they fight, and using Sprout's abilities, they are able to beat this gigantic Tap-Tap, and claim the third amulet. Peach and Sunbright are in the cell when Peach thinks she hears something going on, so they decide to eavesdrop and see what info they can gather, they hear Dark Mario arguing with an unknown figure, the figure says he'll crush Mario, but Murio says to just go to Jupiter Volcano to see what's over there, so Sunbright flees to tell Mario while Peach is captured again. Bowser, Luigi, and Kammy are on Railroad Ridge, and steal a handcar to look for Peach,but Bowser breaks the handle, resulting in thembbeing sent towards a cliff, Luigi jumps clear, but Bowser and Kammy fall in the water below. The gang soon return to Lavalava Village to find Sushie requires their assictence, so they go to her house, Sushie explains that she heard from Sunbright that the next Amulet is at Jupiter Volcano, the most dangerous volcano in The Mushroom Kingdom. Sushie says that she needs the Special Fire Boots, which she's been storing, so Mario gets the boots and starts his journey the Jupiter Volcano. Chapter 4 - Jupiter Volcano's Boiling Secret Mario and the gang soon arrive at Jupiter Volcano, but first they have to go back to the village because a wall of lava is blocking their way. They soon arrive at the village, but they find Frizzy on the way down and fight him, soon they reach the village, but they find that the village is nearly abandoned, only one house is still occupied, it is inhabited by an Octoomba swordsman named Oclash, who wants to beat the volcano troll who has caused the village to be abandoned, he agrees to help Mario as long as he gets to deliver the final blow to the troll. Mario and Oclash fight their way up the winding trail of the volcano, but they find a lost Lakitu on the mountain and take him back down the village, Oclash and Mario climb the mountain again to the wall of Lava to which Oclash beats with his sword, and they are able to get past, there are more of these Lava walls, which Oclash are able to defeat, they soon approach a cavern which they enter. They soon meet the angry troll, who has a Piranha Plant for a head, they soon ingage in a battle with the Troller, using Oclash's sword, they are able to crush Troller, but he does not appear to have the amulet, so they explore deeper, and they find the amulet's true guard: A Massive Fire Chomp named Big Red, they soon beat Big Red and claim the Amulet, but since Big Red caused a backsplash, they have to flee from the volcano, they and the villagers narrowly escape, but Troller and Big Red melt in the eruption. Peach and Sunbright hear the eruption from a passing soilder outside the cell, but are thankful Mario survived. Peach tries to find out more info, but the passage is blocked by a large piece of Rock, only Sunbright can get through, the player takes control of Sunbright, who finds out that the next Amulet is in Chucklehuck Woods in the Beanbean Kingdom, Sunbright tells Peach and soars away to tell Mario. Bowser, Kammy and Luigi are on Mt. Muncher, Luigi constantly complains he is cold, Bowser responds by blowing fire on him, covering the green-plad plumber in soot. Bowser then wanders into Tap Tap the Flabby's lair, but he has a pile of snow fall on him. Mario and Oclash soon return to Lavalava Island, they run into Sunbright, who tells them, so Mario and his party get onto a plane and soar off. Chapter 5 - Catastrophe in Chucklehuck On the plane to Chucklehuck Woods, Mario and the gang find out Beldam, Marilyn and Vivian are on as well. They greet each other warmly, Vivian explains that Beldam's wedding is in The Beanbean Kingdom, and they are invited. The gang accept warmly. As the plane lands, they meet Beldam's fiancee, Gordon, and his sister, Dusk. Gordon and Dusk live in the Beanbean Kingdom. Gordon looks worried, he explains that a gang of ruthless theives, The Wilted Dayzees, have been stealing all the gems in the Kingdom. He is afraid that they will steal a stone that has been in his family or genarations, but the gang realizes it's an Amulet. Mario and the gang try to go the woods, but are blocked by Frizzy, who was stowing away in the plane's luggage racks. They thump him easily, but Frizzy swears he'll return. They then meet the caretaker of the castle where Beldam and Gordon are going to get married: An old Cheep-Cheep named Fineas, who warns the gang of The Wilted Dayzees' powerful stone they keep in they're fortress's core. On the gang's way back into the Village, they are attacked by The Wilted Dayzees (Roote, Seede, and Vine,) Who try to beat them, but are trumped and return to their fortress. Mario and the gang find out that Gordon's stone was stolen, so they head on their way to retrieve it. In the forest they discover a Shy Guy named Knight Guy, Who plans to slay the beast within the Dayzee's fortress, and he joins the party. When they reach the fortress, Knight Guy opens the large fortress door, The Wilted Dayzees started a wild goose chase around the fortress. They soon corner The Dayzees in the core. The Dayzees are talking to Murio, who is there, Murio places the Amulet in the core key. The Dayzees then transform into the Flowerpowa, a beast that wreaks havoc. Mario and the gang beat Flowerpowa, but the fortress crumbles away, the stone is returned and all is well with the gang, and as a reward, Gordon gives them the amulet, ending the chapter. In Dark Mario's fortress, Peach and Sunbright are waiting for news, when Peach sees Dark Mario bursting into the room. Murio threatens Princess Peach, and then leaves. Peach decides to follow him, and finds out Murio is moving Peach to another location. Murio also reveals he hid the next Amulet in Horror Hollow. Peach is then caught and returned to her cell, Peach tells Starbight, Who races off. Bowser is at Jupiter Volcano, with Kammy and Luigi, Kammy burns her foot, the villagers mistake Bowser for the Volcano Troll and tackle him, While Kammy and Luigi just watch, Luigi nursing Kammy's foot. Mario and the gang are at Beldam and Gordon's wedding. After the party, The Shadow Sirens thank Mario. mario then goes back onto the plane. Mario returns to Lavalava Village, Merlon alerts Mario that Sunbright left him a message that the next Amulet is in Horror Hollow. Mario then sets off for the hollow. Chapter 6: The Horrible Horror Hollow Mario and his team go to Horror Hollow and are greeted by the town's mayor, An Eerie named Eedward, Eedward explains to the the gang that every day his citezens are going missing in the forest, he is afraid his wife, Eemily, will be next, so he tells Mario to see what he could do. Mario ventures into the forest, But Frizzy is all they discover, they soon venture deeper and discover a giant fortress, a Jabbie hops out of a small crack in the window, and Mario catches him, the Jabbie thanks Mario and introduces himself as Jabbicob, he explains that his family is trapped inside the fortress, so Jabbicob joins the party. Mario returns to Horror Halt, and they tell Eedward about the fortress, Eedward wants to see for himself, so he temporarily joined the party, and Mario and his friends show him to the tower. Eedward stares at it in marvel, then he is suddenely snatched up by a large vine and dragged into the fortress, Mario and the gang run back to the village. Eemily is very shocked to hear of her husband's kidnapping, and she tells Mario to look in an old fortress that was abandoned many years ago because a strange creature was living there and harming all the citezens, Mario and his friends go to look at the Fortress, they venture through the twisting catacombs, they discover a Giant Ghost Piranha, who attacks them. The Ghost Piranha is trumped badly and he reveals that he was the original monster in the fortress, but then one of his servants went mad and tossed him from the upmost balcony. He thinks that his servant is the new monster, and is required to be stopped, he then disappears. Mario has to use Jabbicob's ability to squeeze into small areas and make them bigger to get into the monster's fortress, Mario then discovers Jabbicob's family in a cage, and Jabbicob's girlfriend is not there. Jabbicob's sister (Jabbimie) reveals that she was taken by the monster. Mario then ventures further into the fortress, and suddenly sees a large locked door, suddenly, A vine pops out, and Eedward and Jabbicob's girlfriend (Jabbette) both pop out and squeal for help, Eedward drops the key. Using the key, the monster is revealed to be a giant Black Piranha, it attacks Mario, after using Jabbicob's swell move and deprying the beast of 80 HP. It falls, all the citezens are free, and The Amulet is recovered. Peach and Sunbright are still in Dark Mario's fortress, they are talking when Dark Mario suddenly bursts in, he sees Sunbright, and captures him in a cage, he then throws Sunbright off the top of the fortress, and he falls to the ground, he then begins evacuating all his minions, and Peach is taken to a different area, Sunbright, though worn, manages to fly on his way to Mario. Bowser, Kammy, and Luigi are arriving at The Beanbean Kingdom, when suddenely, Frizzy (Who is now hired by Murio as a bounty hunter) Kidnaps Bowser. Luigi and Kammy panic extremely and both hop onto Kammy's broom and zoom towards the village. Mario is thanked for his bravery by Eedward, Eemily, Jabbette, and Jabbimie for saving the village, Jabbicob stays with Mario's party, and returns to the village. At the village, Merlon tells Mario he has three visitors. Sunbright, Luigi, and Kammy all explain Peach's moving, and Bowser's kidnapping, Mario then rushes off to find out where the next one is, Merlon says that the Final Amulet is in Dark Mario's fortress. But there is a large trouble, the thing guarding it is very dangerous, Mario then sets off for Dark Mario's fortress. Chapter 7: Mario's Superstar Smackdown Mario soon reaches the treacherous vast enviorment around Dark Mario's Fortress, when a Cosmic Clone hops out of the side of the fortress, and battles Mario, after he is defeated, it flees back into the fortress. Mario ventures bravely on. (More coming very soon.) Characters Playable *Mario - The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi - Mario's brother who was kidnapped by Murio, But broke free and teamed up with Bowser. *Peach - The Mushroom Kingdom's princess who was kidnappped by Murio. *Sunbright - A star kid who helps Peach deliver messages. *Bowser - The King of koopas. *Kammy Koopa - Bowser's personal advisor. Non-Playable *Merlon - A shaman who lives in Lavalava Village. *Yoshi Chief - The chief of yoshis. *Tubba Blubba - A monsterous clubba who has stared in his own TV series, but now runs a toy factory. *Huff 'N Puff - The cloud king who is a trade partner with Tubba Blubba. *Lumpy - A coalcass who runs Railroad Ridge. *Puffy the Train - A steam locomotive who Mario once drove. *Bryony - Sprout's Father. *Violet - Sprout's Mother. *Dandelion - Sprout's Older Sister. *Sushie - A Cheep-Cheep who lives on Lavalava Island. *Lakilarry - A young lakitu who lives near Jupiter Volcano. *Vivian - Mario's old friend who is in the Beanbean Kingdom for her sister's wedding. *Beldam - A shadow siren who is engaged in Chapter 5 to Gordon. *Marilyn - A shadow siren who is in the Beanbean Kingdom for her sister's wedding. *Gordon - A friendly shadow siren who is married to Beldam. *Dusk - A shadow siren who is Gordon's sister and The Shadow Siren's sister-in-law. *Fineas -An old cheep cheep who is the caretaker of a castle. *Eedward - An Eerie who is the mayor of Horror Hollow. *Eemily - Eedward's wife. *Jabbimie - Jabbicob's sister. *Jabbette - Jabbicob's grilfriend. Party Members *Yoshimin - A young sport-loving Yoshi who tends to wander into places and situations he doesn't belong. *Magitilda - A magikoopa girl who works at Tubba Blubba's Toy Factory. *K. Lunk - A kritter conductor who often drops things. *Sprout - A potted ghost who is extremely young and small. *Oclash - An octoomba swordman who is extremely vengeful. *Knight Guy - A Shy Guy knight who is very gallant. *Jabbicob - A Jabbie who is very protective of his family. Bosses *Dark Mario - An evil clone of Mario created by an unknown force, the main(?) antagonast of the game. *King Beanie - The king of Beanies who lives in a tall fortress on Lavalava Island. *Frizzy (x5) - An annoying, idiotic Fuzzy who often blurts out randomness such as "I like strawberry jam." *Dark Frizzy - Frizzy given the power of the unknown force to deafeat Mario, and also becomes much more serious. *Robo-Chomp - A bewitched toy. *Scrubba - The former janitor of Tubba Blubba's Toy Factory. *Clasher - Frizzy's personal vehicle. *Levelle - The ghost of a shunter on Railroad Ridge. *Tap-Tap the Flabby - An overweight Tap-Tap. *Troller - The troll of Jupiter Volcano. *Big Red - A massive Fire Chomp. *Wilted Dayzees - A group of theives. *Flowerpowa - A massive beast with three heads. *Giant Ghost Piranha - The ghost of a massive Piranha Plant that was terrorizing Horror Hollow. *Charcoal Piranha - A gargantuan Black Piranha. Category:Fan Games Category:PiiWii Category:The 77 Shadow Maces Category:TheComingShadow